Clean
by Mel.2004
Summary: [Juntos, éramos invencibles. A tu lado, era la persona más feliz del mundo. Cariño, fuimos eternos.]


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

 ***La imagen de portada no es de mi autoria***

 **"Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

Fic **#20** propuesto por **Zeldi-chan de hyuuga:** Un fic Kainora (KaixJinora); mínimo 800 palabras, pero no hay máximo. Puede ser AU o adaptarse al canon original. Obligatoriamente uno de los géneros tiene que ser 'Romance', y el Rating tiene que ser T o M. El otro género es a elección del escritor.

DenmeLemonpliz

* * *

Damos pasos apresurados que intentan no romper con el silencio de la noche. Nuestras risas son calladas con dulces besos, para que nadie despierte.  
Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos: ansias, nervios, miedo.

Comienzas a besarme y pronto todo desaparece. Me das besos lentos, porqué así nuestro amor dura más.  
Tus manos abrazan con delicadeza mi cintura, atrayéndome a tu cuerpo. Depositas pequeños besos en mi cuello, los cuales me provocan una suave risita.  
Caminamos hacia atrás mientras nos besamos, hasta chocar contra mi cama. Me siento sobre esta y tú aprovechas para retirar tu ropa del templo aire. Observo con admiración cada flexión que hacen tus músculos, mientras quedas solamente en ropa interior.  
Vuelves a besarme y sonrío. Paso mis brazos por detrás de tu cuello y me dejo caer hacia atrás. Te colocas sobre mí con suma delicadeza, como si fuera a romperme con tu peso.  
Comienzas a quitarme mi vestimenta y yo sólo me pierdo en tus ojos.

Minutos después, ambos estamos en ropa interior. Sabemos lo que prosigue, pero yo no me animo a dar el primer paso y tú no quieres hacer nada que me incomode.  
–Kai – susurro acariciando tu mejilla – te amo.  
Observo tu sonrisa, mientras te acercas a besarme dulcemente.  
– ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntas y asiento rápidamente.  
–Ya estoy lista – digo mientras te observo.  
Acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, y cada día estaba más segura de entregarme a ti.

Siento cómo el comienza a besar lentamente mi cuello y suspiro encantada. Contorneo suavemente con mi dedo índice los músculos de sus brazos, mientras él se entretiene mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.  
Poco a poco sus besos van bajando, mientras mi corazón late cada vez más fuerte.  
Me ayudas a desnudarme completamente y me sonrojo ante tu mirada.  
–Eres hermosa – es lo único que dices antes de besarme nuevamente.  
Siento como cada una se tus caricias me lleva a la gloria. Tus manos comienzan a bajar por mis muslos, haciendo que tiemble bajo tu tacto. Nunca había sentido algo parecido.  
Terminas de desnudarte y vuelvo a reclamar tus besos, jalándote del brazo. Tú me pegas a tu cuerpo y yo rodeo mis piernas en tu cintura.  
Gemimos al unísono, cuando nuestros sexos se rozan por primera vez.  
 **–Te amo** – decimos al mismo tiempo.

Tomas mis manos y entrelazas mis dedos por encima de mi cabeza.  
Me aferro a ti como si mi vida dependiera de ello, nunca te dejaría ir.  
Tus dulces besos logran distraerme del dolor inicial. Me ofreces detenerte cuando notas que varias lágrimas caían por mi mejilla. Sonrío enamorándome aún más de ti, si es que era posible.  
Comenzamos a explorar y no tardamos en encontrar nuestro ritmo, nuestra propia sintonía.  
Siento como mi placer crece, subiendo por mi pecho y pienso que el corazón se me va a salir en ese momento.  
No dejas de decirme cuanto me amas y mi mente está demasiado nublada por el placer cómo para responderte.  
Mis manos se pierden por tu cabello mientras nos besábamos con pasión.  
Cierro mis ojos mientras siento que todo esto es demasiado bello para que mi cuerpo pueda soportarlo.  
Unos segundos más y clavo mis uñas en tu espalda, en mi afán por soportar tantas sensaciones maravillosas.

Tú cuerpo se desploma a mi lado.  
Exhausta, me coloco sobre tu pecho y cierro mis ojos. Antes de dormir, escucho como una vez más me repites cuánto me amas.

* * *

Si no lo hubiera vivido en carne propia, pensaría que esta es una más de mis tantas historias. Entonces... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

Estamos en mi habitación, sólo que esta vez somos dos personas completamente diferentes. Nos tratamos como si fuéramos dos extraños.  
Tú estás mirando por la ventana y, por un segundo, me gustaría saber que pasa por tu mente. Yo, en cambio, estoy sentada en mi cama. Tengo un libro en mis manos, pero no le presto atención en absoluto, sólo es un pretexto más para no mirarte a los ojos y decirte lo que tengo tanto miedo de decir. Es una de mis novelas favoritas, esas que tú consideras un poco cursi. Siempre amé la idea de un príncipe encantador que lucha contra todo para conseguir el amor de su princesa; siempre pensé que ese seria nuestro final.  
Tal vez, después de todo, los libros se equivoquen. Quizás no basta con sólo amor.

Nunca quise reconocer el problema. Me decía a mí misma que todo eso era normal, que cada uno necesitaba su propio espacio y que hasta era beneficioso. ¡Una pareja no debe estar todas las horas del día unida! Cada uno necesita su espacio personal. Sigo pensando de la misma manera, sólo que ese no era nuestro caso. Nosotros nos estábamos alejando.  
Dejas de observar la ventana y posas tú vista en mi. Recuerdo cómo tus miradas me hacían sonrojar tiempo atrás. Ahora agacho la cabeza por vergüenza.  
Estoy muy segura que ninguno sabe bien que decir y que esto es una tortura para ambos.  
Vuelvo a subir mi mirada y esta vez tú miras un punto en el suelo de mi cuarto.

Observo como la luz del sol golpea e ilumina tu perfecta piel morena. Esos ojos color verde que alguna vez me atraparon y cautivaron; ahora sólo veo tristeza en estos. Últimamente tienes esa expresión cada vez que estamos juntos.  
No. Me retracto. No estamos juntos en este momento, sólo somos dos personas compartiendo la misma habitación.  
Escucho que suspiras y tengo ganas de preguntarte cómo estás. ¿También te quedas despierto por la noche como yo? ¿También buscas en tu mente una solución a todo esto? Si lo haces, de seguro tenemos la misma conclusión: no la hay.  
Sueno ruda, lo sé, ya casi no hay rastro de aquella dulce niña que conociste. Sin embargo, me tomó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que quererte no era suficiente.  
Me gustaba pensar que nuestro amor empezó de una forma fugaz y poderosa. Tal vez tenga razón y, además, esa sea la causa por la que ahora estoy pensando en todo esto.

Cuando te conocí descubrí un nuevo sentimiento en mí. Parecía que todas esas cosas que mis libros decían sobre el amor eran ciertas... ¡Las estaba viviendo contigo!  
Lo nuestro traspasaba los límites, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Ambos creímos y nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Nunca nos detuvimos a pensar si estábamos haciendo las cosas bien. Tú eras bastante impulsivo y yo... Me deje contagiar de esa adrenalina y frenesí. No nos interesó si éramos compatibles, si nuestras metas de vida eran similares. ¿Alguna vez imaginaste compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? Pues yo lo hacía cada vez que me abrazabas.  
Estábamos en la cima del mundo, supongo que por eso la caída dolió tanto.  
Juntos, éramos invencibles. A tu lado, era la persona más feliz del mundo. **Cariño, fuimos eternos.  
**  
Vuelves a mirarme y veo como tratas de descifrar lo que pienso. Por supuesto que no lo logras, porque de lo contrario estarías a punto de llorar tal como yo estoy en este momento.  
Intento olvidarte... ¡Quiero olvidarte! Quiero olvidar que te conocí y que te quiero.  
Miles de pensamientos cruzan mi mente, pero es inútil. Algo se rompió.  
Sabemos bien que no volveremos a ser los mismos. ¿Caímos en la monotonía? Tal vez.  
No queremos admitirlo, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no podemos postergarlo más. Sería como echarle sal a la herida. Es terminar de destruirnos.  
 **Estamos a una palabra de desmoronarnos** y, a diferencia de otras veces, no volveremos a surgir.

Siento tu mano tomar la mía y comienzo a temblar. Esta vez, no es una buena señal.  
Mi mirada se encuentra con la tuya y esbozas una sonrisa débil.  
No lo aguanto más. Me lanzo a tus brazos y tú me abrazas fuertemente. Me envuelves y por momentos me siento segura y protegida.  
Ruego por dentro que **no me dejes ir** , pero hace tiempo lo has hecho.  
Me conoces y aún no rompes el abrazo, lo cual te agradezco.  
Respiro tu aroma y acaricio tu espalda, tratando de memorizarte.

Lentamente nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos. Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla y tú la limpias con tu pulgar. Tomo tu mano y la retengo allí unos segundos.  
Cierro mis ojos y respiro profundo. Vuelvo a abrirlos y al encontrarme con tu mirada lo sé, ambos lo sabemos. No queda nada por hacer.  
Besas con dulzura mi frente y te marchas de mi habitación. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar todo este tiempo, brotan sin parar.

 _"Déjalo ir"_ me digo a mi misma una y otra vez.

 _"Es lo mejor"_. Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no duela.

Camino a mi cama y me dejo caer sobre esta. Mi mano se mete bajo la almohada y algo se topa en mi dirección. Con cuidado saco una foto debajo de las sabanas. La observo y sonrío al vernos allí, haciendo caras graciosas a la cámara.  
Buscó nuevamente bajo la almohada y encuentro dos más. Me veo leyendo tranquilamente, mientras tú estabas sentado a mi lado sin interrumpir. Paso a la última imagen y nos estamos besando en esta.  
Me levanto con la fotografía en mis manos. Me acerco a la ventana y suspiro. Tomo una de las velas encendidas más cercanas a mí y coloco la esquina de la imagen sobre la débil llama.  
La fotografía lentamente arde. Saco mi brazo por la ventana y cuando el fuego consume la mitad de la imagen, la dejo caer.  
Observo cómo va cayendo y antes de que pueda tocar el suelo, ya es pura cenizas. Desaparece así sin más.

Cierro la ventana y suspiro. El pensamiento que tanto había estado buscando viene a mí.  
 _"Estarás bien"._

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hay muchas cosas por comentar._  
 _Primero que nada, quiero citar una frase que me gustó mucho y utilicé en el one-shot:_  
 _ **"Como daba besos lentos, duraban mas sus amores" - Ramón Gómez De La Serna.**_

 _Bueno, ahora sí:_

 _ **Zeldi-chan: espero que te haya gustado y que, aún mas importante, no quieras asesinarme por matar el Kainora. No se si esto cuenta como lemon o lime, pero no quería hacer algo muy explícito.**_

 _Es la primera vez que escribo acerca de esta pareja y también la primera vez que utilizo la primera persona. Espero que haya ido bien._

 _Cualquier persona que me conozca sabe que soy anti-romance. Muchas de las cosas y películas por las cuales la mayoría de las chicas suspiran, a mi me aburren. A pesar de esto, se que es importante en toda historia, y la mayoría de mis fics (de hecho, creo que todos) son de romance y otro genre._  
 _Este fue el one-shot, como me gusta decir a mi, mas empalagoso que he escrito en mi vida. No sé que pasó ahí, solamente me deje llevar por la música que estaba escuchando (a propósito, es "Clean" de Taylor Swift. He ahí el nombre de la historia)._

 _Antes de que los amantes del Kainora vengan a lincharme, en mi defensa, debo decir que no es nada malo ni nada por el estilo. Ninguno de los dos tuvo la culpa, simplemente la relación se fue desgastando. Jinora sabe que lo mas sano es dejarlo ir, pero una parte de ella aún lo ama. Al menos eso es lo que tenia en mente cuando lo escribí, espero haberlo expresado bien._

 _Ahora sí, he dicho todo, pueden odiarme tranquilamente XD_

 _Cuando comencé a escribir este one-shot y vi lo "empalagoso" que se estaba volviendo, sabía que terminaría mas o menos así._  
 _Es la primera vez que soy tan "cruel" con unos personajes._

 _¡Eso es todo!_  
 _Espero que les haya gustado y dejen en los reviews sus opiniones._

 _¡Saludos! :3_


End file.
